


From Top To Bottom

by zipplekink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You sure about what you said, babe?" Liam whispers against his ear as they settle into the elevator. He pulls Zayn closer against him, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "Don't want to bend me over and take me from behind?"</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>Zayn bites his tongue, cock twitching against the confines of his briefs. He pushes his hips back, miming the way Liam had wiggled his own on stage. "Don't want to watch me work m'self on your cock, love?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Or the one that started as an ode to the curly mohawk and somehow ended up about the bottoms debate].</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Top To Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> So if you follow me on tumblr you'll see I accidentally asked who should bottom lmao. And well, a compromise is in order. 
> 
> Also the ++ indicates a POV change (just in case).

Liam doesn’t mean to be a tease, really he swears it isn’t purposeful (not that he swears on anything of value, though). It is just so easy to rile Zayn up - to get that flush in his cheeks and that dark look of arousal in his eyes. It makes him feel good, because even the smallest of touches can get a reaction out of him. But _only from Liam_ -

And satisfaction doesn’t burn through him when he sees the wide of Zayn’s eyes, the way his teeth dig into his bottom lip as he obviously rakes his eyes down Liam’s body (but it does).

“Okay?” Liam asks sheepishly, dragging his fingers through the damp curls at the top of his head, eyes falling to the floor before he looks up at Zayn through his eyelashes.

Zayn glares, lips pushed out into a frown and thick brows crinkling together. It makes Liam feel a little breathless, the way the glare seems to highlight the sharp contours of his face and makes his brown eyes even darker -

But Zayn makes him feel a little breathless no matter what he looks like. Early in the morning, soft and sleepy, or grumpy more like, holding tight onto Liam to keep Liam from leaving him with his face crumpled but Liam can always manage a grin out of him. Or joyful, with his eyes squeezing shut and nose wrinkling when he laughs and Liam is never sure if Zayn laughs so hard at his jokes because it is him telling them or if Zayn genuinely thinks he is funny.

With his long hair, that had been soft to the touch and Liam was never able to _stop_ touching it. Or how it is now, pushed into a short little mohawk that reminds Liam of when they were younger and first found each other. Even the green hair, which Liam had laughed at for hours but peppered kisses all over his flushed cheeks because Liam loves Zayn no matter what he looks like and he needs him to always know that. The green had just been a little bit of a surprise, _okay?_

Or how fond he always looks and Liam never really gets it. He can always feel Zayn's eyes on him and he never shies away when Liam catches him, only gives him a soft smile that the boys have deemed the _Liam smile_ -

“No,” Zayn says, taking a step closer. He slides his fingers up the buttons of his shirt, tugging them slightly with a considerate look on his face. Liam wonders if he can see the flush on his skin where the shirt is open and if he knows that it is only Zayn that makes him feel like his skin is on fire. “There are buttons here for a reason, Liam.”

Liam bites down on the inside of his mouth to keep his lips from pushing into a grin. He likes when Zayn gets possessive, because Zayn is just as quick to say he is Liam's as he is to say Liam is his. “Yeah but, I figured it looked nice like this.”

Zayn lets out a wounded noise, tugging Liam closer by the lapels of his shirt. “It does, babe. It really does - I hate it."

See what he means? Easy. All Liam had to do was unbutton a few (or more) buttons, reveal the expanse of his chest and the hair that lays across it and Zayn looks like he wants to mark him up. (And Liam hopes he does).

“I was nervous you weren’t going to like the look,” he admits as he gnaws at his bottom lip. Before he had walked out, he had almost torn his jeans from the sweat on his palms that he kept wiping on it. Even though Zayn has proven time and time again that no matter what Liam does, he feels the same way Liam does about Zayn. In love with each and every version of the other.

Zayn’s frown deepens. “Babe, I like you in anything. Would’ve fucked you in that caterpillar suit if you had kept it -”

Liam barks out a laugh, cheeks warming as Zayn gives him a small smile. “Yeah?”

Zayn nods, rolling his eyes like he is annoyed but Liam sees through him, sees the fond that always sticks to him. “Yeah.”

"Does that mean y’wanna fuck me, later?"

Zayn's eyes fall shut before he pushes his lips against Liam's, groaning quietly before Liam parts his to fit against Zayn's.

Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's shoulders, much broader than before and he isn't quite sure he can handle it. He kisses him deeper until his lungs feel like they are going to collapse and his sternum is going to break from the force of his heartbeat. He wishes there were more time before the show to put this dressing room to good use, but he pulls away regretfully when there is a knock at his door and Niall telling him to hurry up.

Zayn licks his swollen lips, letting go of his shirt to run fingers through the hair at the top of Liam's head, messing the curls up even more. There is a mischief in his eyes but that same softness he always has for Liam lines the edges, brightened by the quirk of his lips.

"Be good out there," he muses.

"Or what?" Liam challenges, raising a brow.

Zayn sighs dramatically, letting go of the hold he has on Liam. "Or I'm probably going to break."

++

Zayn takes a step back, further into the shadows backstage as he watches the boys. He sucks in a breath, eyes on Liam as he wiggles his hips and fuck -

Zayn swears he does this shit just to mess with him - the unbuttoned shirt, revealing a smatter of hair and that chest that Zayn wants to mark up because jealousy curls in his belly thinking about how thousands of eyes are on him right now.

And that hair, curling over his forehead and so soft looking that Zayn has been struggling to keep himself from running on stage and brushing his fingers through it.

The wiggle of his hips and the grin on his lips, amused and cocky because he fucking _knows_ the effect he has on everyone (and especially him). The little wink he does, where both of his eyes flutter shut and it confuses him because he doesn’t know if he wants fall onto his knees for Liam or pinch his cheeks and pepper kisses to his face more -

He sighs, dragging a hand down his face to get himself together. He swears one day, he is going to overdose on the feeling he gets in his chest when he looks at Liam.

Liam jogs over, cheeks bunched up and eyes falling nearly closed as he smiles. An energy radiates off of him and Zayn curls his fingers into Liam’s shirt before he even is fully off stage.

“What?” Liam breathes, brows pushing together as he eyes Zayn’s overwhelmed expression. Sweat collects to his skin, which is reddened from his cheeks to his chest from running around out there. (But he also hopes the flush is because of him, too.)

“If you don’t kiss me right now,” he starts dramatically, sliding his other fingers through the curly mohawk on the top of his head before cupping his palm around the back of it. “I might not make it.”

Liam snorts, rolling his eyes but his grin only quirks up more before he presses it to Zayn’s lips. His hands cup Zayn’s waist, holding him steady as the other boys rush past them, the crowd outside deafening in the way they scream for the boys to come back. It makes his heart flutter almost as much as Liam’s lips moving against his own.

His teeth dig into Liam’s bottom lip when he feels Liam pulling away, tugging it into his mouth and he wishes he could hear the sigh he feels vibrated against his lips.

Liam’s hands come up, palms resting against his cheeks as Liam pecks quick kisses to his lips like he doesn’t want to part either. There is mischief in his eyes when he pulls back and takes in Zayn’s pouty lips.

“Show is almost over,” he says, grinning some as he guides Zayn farther back so he can hear him. “Just a couple more songs.”

“Good, then I get to burn this shirt,” Zayn mumbles, tugging on the parts that _should_ be buttoned together -

Liam rolls his eyes, pressing his grin to Zayn’s temple. “Yeah, babe. That is exactly what I was hoping we could get up to after.”

Zayn giggles, shoving him playfully as Niall calls from behind them for Liam to hurry the fuck up.

 

Nearly half an hour later, Liam has his fingers tickling underneath his shirt, expanding across his skin and Zayn shivers, trying not to roll his hips down against Liam’s because he is too aware of the driver in the front seat, who plays the radio quite loudly -

Liam doesn’t seem to mind, letting out soft whimpers whenever Zayn’s tongue rolls against his own, or whenever his fingers graze underneath the opening of his shirt. He rubs the pad of his finger over a nipple, perked and hard and Zayn kisses him harder to muffle the groan that rumbles in his throat.

He pulls the material roughly, satisfaction making him chuckle against Liam’s lips when he hears the tear of fabric and a few of the buttons scattering to the floor. Liam pulls back to rest his head against the back of the seat, those lips pouting out and it is so obscene that arousal jolts down Zayn’s spine and he fails at keeping his hips from pressing into Liam’s.

“You could have just buttoned it up,” Liam laughs, sliding his hands farther up Zayn’s back and kneading gently at the muscles there through his shirt.

“So you don’t want me to get you naked?” Zayn teases,  sitting up. He drags his fingers across Liam’s now fully bare chest, taking in the flush and the way it is still slick with sweat despite the cool air of the car.

Liam sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes wide and blown out as he looks up at Zayn. “Been lookin’ forward to it all day,” he admits, adding pressure to Zayn’s spine so he curls closer to him again. “Remember earlier?”

Zayn groans, closing the space between them to slot their lips together because he can’t quite wrap his head around how not innocent his little bashful beefcake is -

They had been texting while Zayn was on his way to the airport. Or he was texting, while Liam was sending photos of the obscene way his cock had been pushing against the material of his gym shorts and then how damp his briefs were underneath.

And when Zayn got off the plane, which had seemed maddeningly long because he knew Liam was texting him during the flight, he had pictures of Liam’s thick fingers wrapped around his length, videos of him sliding the foreskin back and pushing out thick drops of precome -

And a cheeky little text message saying _‘just wanted 2 get ready 4 u and stretch myself a lil but got carried away, sry’_ attached to a picture of Liam's come slicked fingers.

Bloody obscene with a face that screams innocence and Zayn wasn’t joking about how it might destroy him one day -

Liam tucks his fingers under the lip of Zayn's jeans, letting out a breathless chuckle. His cheeks flush in embarrassment, eyes wide and a bit nervous like he is remembering his messages too.

"Got ye'self all loose for me?" Zayn wonders, circling his hips against Liam's as he pushes back up straight again. He plays innocent, eyelashes fluttering shut but Zayn knows better.

Zayn pouts, sliding his fingers to cup his hands under Liam's jaw. Liam pushes up instantly with a worried brow, hands cupping underneath his bum to keep him steady as Zayn's back hits the seat in front of them.

"Thought you would like that?" Liam mutters, breathing against the column of Zayn's throat. There is something nervous in his voice, like he is worried that that would disappoint Zayn -

Unbelievable, truly that Liam would think he is anything other than perfect, even though Zayn does his best to remind him all of the time.

Zayn tangles his fingers through his curls, arching his head back farther as Liam pulls part of his skin between his lips. "Been kind of cravin' the feel of you dickin' into me, babe."

Liam groans, teeth biting down harshly and Zayn hisses, tugging a little harder on his hair in retaliation even though it burns arousal through him. He likes the marks Liam imprints into his skin, showing Zayn he is just as possessive as he is.

Liam is less vocal about it than him usually, but it is noticeable in the dark of his eyes, the tension in his je and the firm hand placement against Zayn's lower back -

"Yeah?" Liam breathes, pulling Zayn so his hips are snug against his own.

"Yeah," he exhales, loosening the hold he has on Liam's hair to massage his fingers through it. "Love when you get deep babe, you always make me so full -"

Liam cuts him off with a strangled sound and his lips bruising against his own. He grips Zayn roughly through his jeans and fuck -

He loves pushing Liam until he loses a bit of his composure, making him a little rough with him. Liam is always gentle, fingertips tracing softly against his skin, lips moving against his so tenderly that Zayn feels like he could crumble underneath him.

The car stops and Zayn sees the shadows of body guards moving outside after a moment. Liam's fingers dig into his hips as he tries to climb off of his lap before the doors open.

"If you stop touching me," Liam says dramatically, mocking Zayn from earlier. "I might not make it."

Zayn snorts, sliding off his lap and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

It feels like hours before they finally get into the hotel, even though it is only a few minutes. But with Liam's hard chest against his back and lips burning across his skin, it had been torture.

His cock presses against Zayn's bum, an arm wrapped around Zayn's chest that he holds onto, a firm grip just in case. Even though Zayn knows it will take thirty of the world's strongest men to tear them apart. At least.

"You sure about what you said, babe?" Liam whispers against his ear as they settle into the elevator. He pulls Zayn closer against him, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. "Don't want to bend me over and take me from behind?"

Zayn bites his tongue, cock twitching against the confines of his briefs. He pushes his hips back, miming the way Liam had wiggled his own on stage.

"Don't want to watch me work m'self on your cock, love?"

Liam moans softly. "You drive a hard bargain, Malik."

He snorts, turning around in Liam's arms as the elevator dings. "You've been teasing me all day babe, seems only fair I take over, yeah?"

Liam's eyes darken as he nods, gaze dropping to where Zayn's tongue flicks out against the corner of his mouth.

"Come on then," Zayn whispers, tugging on his already ripped shirt to hold onto as they stumble out of the elevator.

He has missed this - feeling the hard press of Liam's body against his own, the eager movement of his lips that makes their noses knock together too often. It is perfect though, because Liam is noisy - his groans echoing in the empty hallway.

Well, he hopes it is empty when he presses Liam against their room door, molding his body to the front of Liam's. It is overwhelming how pliable Liam is, given the strength he owns. How he lets Zayn manhandle him so easily -

"Babe," Liam gasps out, chuckling slightly. "There is a bed like, just through this door -"

Zayn grins, hiding it against his jaw. "Don't want to be a little adventurous?"

It is a joke, but Liam inhales sharply, his fingers digging into his back. "We could try," he chokes out.

Zayn's chest expands, warmth coating his skin as he leans back to take in Liam's overwhelmed expression. He too is overwhelmed, because Liam is always so willing to do whatever Zayn wants -

He shakes his head fondly. "You mentioned a bed? With a soft mattress that maybe y'could press me into?"

Liam moves quickly, fumbling to get the key out of his pocket so much that he nearly drops it a few times. A laugh bubbles past Zayn's lips as Liam struggles to get push the key card into the lock.

Liam gives him an embarrassed grin and Zayn wraps his arms around his shoulders as the door slams behind him. He has traveled to more places than most people would in two of their lifetimes, and he has yet to find anything more adorable than the man in his arms.

"You're cute, babe."

Liam raises a brow, the pink of his cheeks rising with it. "Wanna kiss me?"

“Wanna do a lot,” Zayn mumbles, grazing his lips against Liam’s. They part automatically, his tongue flicking out to roll across his own and Zayn’s, natural for someone who likes to tease as much as he does.

++

Liam sighs into the kiss. Moans - really, because Zayn is an expert with the way he rolls his tongue against his own and curls it behind his teeth. The way he automatically softens the press of his lips when he tugs on Liam’s bottom lip too hard. Even though Liam doesn’t mind, and it elicits a needy sound from his throat that has Zayn pushing him back -

Zayn kisses like he means to bruise and Liam is kind of addicted to it, the way his lips always feels swollen after, the feel of Zayn’s mouth against his lingering on his skin for a few moments after they part. His fingers contrast with the rough press of his mouth, massaging through his scalp or smoothing across his shoulders to push the rest of his shirt off.

“I’ll get you a new shirt,” Zayn huffs out, barely pulling away from their kiss so the words cascade against Liam’s lips. His legs hit the edge of the bed suddenly and Zayn’s fingers curl around his belt, right underneath his belly to keep him standing.

“Don’t care,” Liam mutters, reaching to cup his hands on the side of Zayn’s head to pull him into a kiss again as Zayn quickly undoes his belt. His jeans slip past his hips, urged on by eager fingers that slip around the back of his thighs to spread them -

Zayn grins against his lips when Liam shudders. He curls an arm around Zayn’s neck to keep himself supported as Zayn guides him down against the bed.

“Good?” Zayn asks, nuzzling against his jaw when Liam plops against the bed. He waits for Liam to nod before he climbs onto the bed, settling between his legs as Liam kicks off the pants bundled around his ankles and toes off the sneakers he wears still.

"No," Liam corrects, tickling his fingers down Zayn's spine to shove his fingers under the lip of Zayn's jeans. He loves the way Zayn feels pressed against him, slightly smaller in frame but still able to make Liam feel surrounded by nothing but him.

"Why?" Zayn asks, but the amusement coating his words lets Liam know he definitely knows why.

"Strip off," Liam grumbles, tilting his head back against the mattress when Zayn's nose nudges his jaw. His lips are smooth against his skin, the graze of his teeth sending a shiver through Liam's limbs.

Zayn doesn't, only moves his lips lower to slide across his collarbone, stopping above the dip between them. Liam huffs out, eyes fluttering closed before Zayn even brings the sensitive skin into his mouth.

He can feel the bruise form before Zayn flattens his tongue over it, moaning like he gets off on marking up Liam. He probably does, possessive he is -

Zayn's palms come to rest beside his head, the grin on his lips filling his vision as he hovers above him. His voice drops an octave, accent thicker and rolling off his tongue slowly. "So what do you say, Leeyum? How do you want me? My way or yours?"

Liam gasps, arousal dancing down his spine. "Both," he manages, biting around a nervous smile when Zayn snorts.

Zayn shakes his head fondly, pushing off of the bed. For a moment Liam worries he did something wrong, until Zayn's hands work at the button of his jeans -

His teeth twist at his bottom lip, eyes dark when they rake down Liam's body, lingering between his legs where his cock strains against the material of his briefs. Liam parts his legs some, an invitation for Zayn to come back.

Zayn grins, a bit cocky but always beautiful as he steps out of his jeans. He cups himself, demanding Liam's attention between his legs too, fingers splayed over the thick of his cock, thumb dragging over the damp material -

Liam groans, sitting up and reaching out to curl an arm around Zayn's waist. He tugs him forward without warning, savoring the gasp Zayn lets out when Liam wrestles him so his back is against the sheets instead of Liam's.

"Compromise?" Liam says, parting Zayn's legs with his own.

Zayn's eyes flick down to his lips, where his thumb tugs down the lower. "Gonna beg for it?"

Warmth spreads across his cheeks as he nods without hesitating. Zayn gives him an overwhelmed look like he can feel the tightness in Liam's chest in his own before he is pushing forward to crush their lips together, fingers sliding to grip at the short hairs at the back of his head.

They rock against each other, Liam’s fingers expanding across Zayn’s ribcage and Zayn’s tickling through his curls, like he is obsessed with the feel of it.

And Liam is obsessed with the moans Zayn spills out against his tongue whenever their hips roll together right, making their cocks drag against each other through the material of their briefs. The tiny slips of composure through shaky, breathless _Liam’s_ that sound like maybe he could beg for it too.

Their briefs tangle around their ankles, their sweat soaking into the crisp hotel sheets as they roll against them, wrestling each other for a position. Liam is putty in Zayn’s hands, moving easily whenever Zayn rolls on top of him, curling his thick arms around Zayn’s thick back to hold him there or wrestle him back whenever he hears those overwhelmed sounds in his throat that tells him Zayn wants him a little rough. Zayn is in charge, even when Liam takes over -

“Fuck,” Zayn gasps out as Liam pins him to his back a second time, fingers circling around his wrists to trap his hands to the mattress. His eyes are dark with arousal, lips parting out in a moan as Liam rocks his hips back down against Zayn’s.

“Jus’ gonna rub y’dick on me to nut off or -”

Liam rolls his eyes, grinning some as he surges forward to nip at Zayn’s bottom lip. He grinds down again, unable to stop himself when Zayn’s fingers trace over the round of his bum.

“I reckon I could, but you’ve kind of hooked me on the idea of nuttin’ off inside you, babe.”

Zayn inhales sharply, eyes widening in a way Liam won’t point out and be smug about but he kind of (really) wants to. “Then get to it, bad man.”

Liam cusses at himself quietly for the eager way he pushes off the bed, stumbling across the carpet because he forgot his briefs were hooked around his ankles. He can feel Zayn’s eyes on the bare of his back as he fumbles into their suitcase, knowing their is an amused grin on his lips that is only ever filled with love and never meant to be cruel.

“Got it,” Liam exclaims, turning to show Zayn the half empty bottle of lube. He had used most of it this morning trying to tease Zayn, but really he had just worked himself up because he was finally getting to see Zayn -

Zayn snorts, spreading his legs and planting his feet flat on the bed. The material of his briefs stretch from ankle to ankle, but Liam looks past it to the dark flush of his balls, the coarse hair at the base of his cock and the way he arches his hips forward. He is a bastard the way he cups his own arse, spreading himself some.

Liam grips at his bottom lip with his teeth, coming closer to the edge of the bed. Zayn’s casual, an arm propped behind his head and a grin on his lips, but his cock is an angry red color, twitching out streaks of precome against his navel and Liam knows he feels anything other than casual -

He whines, slipping fingers across his abdomen as he tries to remove his eyes from the thick of Zayn’s cock and forget about the desperate way he wants to feel Zayn easing into him, because he is just as desperate to feel Zayn stretch around him, always so _tight_ around his prick. He just wants Zayn any way he can -

He pulls off Zayn’s briefs the rest of the way before climbing onto the bed, hands sliding down the back of Zayn’s thighs before he pushes them back against his chest. Zayn wiggles his brow, tickling his fingers over Liam’s to hold his legs for him.

Zayn is talkative, a dirty mouth in bed normally but he is different like this - with thick fingers working slowly inside of him. He is all huffed out breaths and needy noises, working himself back on Liam’s fingers to urge him to get on with it.

Liam doesn’t, dragging his fingers slowly past his rim before curling them back in, taking his time just to hear the frustrated noises Zayn makes as his fingers rake at the sheets. He wiggles against the sheets, the muscles in his thighs flexing as Liam works deeper. Sweat collects at his navel, his skin turning a pink color that Liam runs his tongue across to see if it tastes as good as it looks -

“Another,” Zayn demands, slipping his fingers back through Liam’s curls to tug gently as he mouths at Zayn’s hip. It pulls out a rough moan from his lips, muffled against Zayn’s skin and he does it again - until Liam quickens the scissoring of his fingers.

“Y’like that, babe?” Zayn wonders, tugging a bit more. He pushes up on his elbow, staring down at Liam as he moves his tongue across his belly button.

Liam’s eyes flutter shut as he nods. His cock pulses against the sheets, dragging across the soft fabric and darkening them with dribbles of precome. He needs a hand around himself, to ease the throb and soothe the tension building in his belly but he needs Zayn more -

He pushes in a third without warning, causing Zayn to fall back flat on the bed, a shattered breath leaving his lips. He rocks back against Liam’s fingers needily, filling the room with a string of sounds that make Liam’s fingers work faster, more desperately.

“Ready,” Zayn huffs out urgently, scrambling to move as Liam eases his fingers out of him. He pushes up on his knees, reaching to cup Zayn’s hip but he is rolling over, pushing back on his elbows and fuck -

So eager and gorgeous with his knees digging into the mattress, back arched so his bum curves and his legs spread wide enough for Liam to fit between like they are hardwired to do so -

Liam palms his arse, moaning softly as he pushes forward, watching the way his erect cock presses between his cheeks. He grabs for the lube, dribbling some over Zayn’s hole and slowly rubbing the head of his cock over it.

“Stop teasing,” Zayn grumbles, pushing back against Liam so his cock slips against him. Liam grins, patting Zayn’s arse with the flat of his palm before he curls his fingers around his length and eases forward.

He presses a palm under Zayn’s belly, slowly easing into him because he hadn’t been ready - just too eager to wait for Liam to stretch him properly and he hisses from the stretch, the muscles stretched across his back tensing noticeably.

Liam slides his fingers up Zayn’s chest, pulling him back against him as he bottoms out. Zayn huffs out, reaching behind him to slide his fingers through Liam’s hair again. His chest falls and rapidly along with his own, hips rolling back against Liam’s -

“Said somethin’ about ridin’ me?” Liam wonders, mouthing at Zayn’s jaw until he turns his head enough to allow Liam to lick at his lips -

“I am a man of my word,” Zayn chokes out a laugh.

Zayn goes slow, fingers tightening in his hair as he pulls off so only the head is nestled past his rim. Liam wraps an arm around his chest, curling across it to cup his shoulder, the other crossing over to cup his jaw, keeping Zayn’s lips hovering over his own. He likes Zayn as close as possible, and it is never _close enough_.

He groans when Zayn sinks back down, fingers relaxing in his hair. The muscles of his thigh strain as he tries to remain still, letting Zayn work up to a faster pace as he holds him to his chest, the slick sound of sex steadily growing louder as the squeak of the bed becomes faster -

“Fuck,” he moans, biting at Zayn’s lips as he strokes forward to meet Zayn’s hips. “Baby -”

“Good choice?” Zayn chuckles breathlessly, tilting his head back as he grinds down, thighs trembling from the pressure on that bundle of nerves. Liam is in awe that Zayn can manage looking so smug -

He tugs roughly at Liam’s hair, his moan piercing the room as Liam rabbits up into him to get rid of that damn smug expression. He struggles to get out the words of just how _good_ of a choice it was. They come incoherent and bubbled against Zayn's skin.

Zayn pushes past his hold, making Liam release his grip around his chest. He leans forward, the palm that had been in Liam’s hair pressing into the mattress to hold himself up as he works his hips back to meet Liam’s thrusts.

He stills, letting Zayn work himself on his cock, letting out an overwhelmed breath as he leans back to watch the way his prick disappears between Zayn’s cheeks as he rolls his hips. He wants to feel Zayn pressed against his chest again, but he is kind of in love with the way Zayn leans forward to give him a better view, showing off in the way he works his hips up and down Liam's prick. Made to ride cock, Liam swears -

He rests his palms against Zayn's hips, digging the pads of his fingers into his skin to keep himself from taking over. He can feel the tremor that runs through Zayn as his hips jerk, his head hanging between his shoulders as he moans out shamelessly.

"Fuck," Liam groans, rubbing his hands to the bottom of Zayn's spine to deepen the arch in his back. He drags Zayn back against his cock, the loud smack of their skin deafening in his ears.

It feels just like their first time, hidden in some hotel room with the room dark, the only light allowing him to see Zayn was the streetlights outside of their window. But that time Liam had been on his back, legs spread and eyes latched onto the way Zayn looked fucking down onto his prick, memorized really - by how his rim stretched around the thick of  him. How Zayn couldn’t shut up about how big he is and it drove him mad, making it last hardly a few minutes -

“C’mere,” Liam whines as Zayn slows. It is maddening, watching his prick stretch out Zayn’s slick hole and disappear, his arse pressing into the coarse hair at the base and Liam knows Zayn is going slow on purpose, just to mess with his head like he always does.

“Babe, please -”

Zayn is careful as he pulls up, supported by Liam's hands planting against his belly again. He slides off of Liam without warning, his cock slipping out of Zayn with an obscene sound and Liam regrets saying anything for a moment.

He turns around, straddling Liam's lap with his arms circling around Liam's neck. "Don't tell me what to do," he huffs out with a ghost of a grin on his lips.

Liam cups Zayn arse, spreading him around the thick of his cock. Zayn rocks down against him slowly, lip trapped between his teeth, his cock dragging against Liam’s belly.

“Just want you close,” Liam admits quietly.

Zayn grins, knocking their foreheads together. “Love you.”

He is kind of in love with the flush of his cheeks and the way his long eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones when he whispers out a moan. Liam feels dizzy high, addicted to the way his lungs expand to fill with as much as air as possible because looking at Zayn always makes it difficult -

Zayn reaches behind himself to curl his fingers around Liam, guiding the head to nudge at his hole blindly. He pushes down the foreskin, rubbing the head against his slick skin and it is enough for Liam, teeth biting into the curve of Zayn’s shoulder, legs quaking underneath him as he orgasms.

Zayn soothes his fingers through his hair, moaning sharply as come spurts against his skin. He pushes back against Liam’s cock, the tip pressing past his rim and completely breaking Liam with the way he clenches around the head -

His stomach feels like it is going to cramp with the way his body tenses through his orgasm, the muscles in his legs straining as he bucks his hips up against Zayn’s to nut off inside of him like promised.

“Good boy,” Zayn praises when Liam finally picks his head up from Zayn’s shoulders, face feeling just as flushed as Zayn looks. Zayn’s fingers brush against the coarse hair around his jaw, kisses peppered to his lips as Zayn slips off of him.

“Good for you,” Liam hums proudly.

"Always," Zayn murmurs fondly. “Now turn around.”

++

Zayn sucks in a breath, filling his lungs with as much air as possible as he stares down at Liam, who had worked his way onto his belly without hesitation - without question. His legs part like he already knows what Zayn is thinking. Desperate for it, not smug like Zayn would be that he is getting his way -

He squeezes the base of his cock, trying to calm himself as he palms Liam’s ass, spreading him. His hole clenches in anticipation, eager - always eager for a cock in him. Zayn’s cock, and he is always so good at admitting it, even though that bashful look Zayn had first fallen in love with covers his features when he does.

“Babe,” Zayn mutters, dragging a dry finger down his hole. Come drips down the back of his arse cheeks, collecting around his hole and he feels dirty and kind of _exhilarated_ as he uses his other hand to collect it against his fingers. “Get the lube f’me?”

“Yeah?” Liam huffs out, holding himself up shakily with one arm as he reaches for the lube that had been thrown to the pillows.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, keeping Liam spread with his thumb as he drags his come slicked fingers against his hole. He pushes in experimentally, sucking in another breath when his finger slips in easily.

He pushes in a second with little resistance, watching the way Liam’s fingers squeeze at the bottle as he gives up his attempts at handing it to Zayn. Liam whimpers beautifully, head hanging between his shoulders and hips jerking back against him.

“Still want my cock, babe?” Zayn wonders, leaning forward to utter the words against Liam’s skin. He only moans in response, tilting his hips higher as a silent _yes_.

Zayn works his fingers deeper, scissoring them carefully. “Words babe.”

Liam makes an overwhelmed noise, muffled sounding like his mouth rests against his forearm. “Babe, please  - yes.”

Zayn hums, trying to ignore the static that runs through his veins so he can take this slow and get Liam properly worked up again. A tremor runs down Liam’s back and he eases kisses to his spine to relax him as he pushes in a third.

“Gonna get hard again?” Zayn goes on, working his way up Liam’s spine. “So I can feel ye come around my dick -”

“Zayn,” Liam interrupts with a moan, making Zayn grin against his skin. He pulls his fingers out, reaching around Liam to curl his fingers around his hardening cock. He pumps him slowly, grazing his teeth against his skin to earn another shiver from the man underneath.

"Yeah," Liam moans, bucking into Zayn's touch as he slides his palm down his length, slicking it with precome and the lube that still clings to him.

Zayn groans, letting go of Liam and pushing back on his knees. He grips Liam's arse roughly, just to ease out the tension building in his limbs and making him feel like he might break if he doesn't come soon -

“Beautiful like this,” Zayn huffs out, rubbing his palms against Liam’s skin like he is trying to burn the feel of his own there. He claps his hands down, savoring the soft smack and the moan that Liam rolls out against the pillows. It isn’t doing much to ease the tension, only builds it up more. “So beautiful like this babe -”

Liam arches his neck to look at him, the ghost of a grin on his lips trying to fight the overwhelmed look that holds onto his features. “Come on -”

He chucks the bottle of lube awkwardly so it hits Zayn’s thigh. Zayn grins, adding another playful smack to Liam’s bum before he grabs for it.

The shake in his fingers is noticeable as he slicks himself. He is trying to keep his attention away from Liam, who is wiggling his hips back just like he does on stage. An amused grin lingers on his lips and Zayn groans, feeling lightheaded from just how in love he is with this little dork -

“Leeyum,” Zayn complains, voice betraying him by how fond he sounds. He grips Liam’s hips to still him, breathing out a laugh that matches the one Liam lets out.

Liam’s laugh dies as Zayn drags the tip of his cock between his arse cheeks, lapping up the lube before he urges his prick past his rim. The flames in his belly make it hard to go slow, and he digs his nails into Liam’s skin to prevent himself -

“Beautiful like this too,” Zayn grits out, eyes latched onto where Liam slowly rolls back against him as he pushes forward. “Swallowin’ up my cock like this -”

Zayn leans forward, stitching his chest to Liam’s back as he drags fingers through his hair, tilting his head back to press his lips to his jaw. He is kind of addicted to the sounds Liam lets out when he tugs his fingers through the curly mohawk, the way his lips part around them and eyes fall closed.

He drags his hips back, easing out of Liam carefully before he snaps his hips forward again. He eyes Liam’s expression, making sure he is okay as Zayn pulls him back to meet each thrust. His brows twist into pleasure, sharp exhales of breath rushing past his lips as his body arches almost painfully looking -

“Okay?” Zayn moans. Liam’s Adam’s Apple bobs thickly as he bends his head back more to get Zayn to tug his hair again. He does, pressing his lips to that dark birth mark to suck gently as he feels another moan vibrate against his throat.

“Yeah,” Liam grunts out, his words choked and hard to hear under the loud slap of skin. Zayn humps forward quickly, the fire in his belly burning through his limbs and dragging him closer -

Liam’s muscles flex against his shoulders, arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up. He slumps forward though and Zayn follows, releasing his hair to tangle their fingers together as he flattens against Liam’s back.

“So good babe,” Zayn moans, feeling Liam clench around him as his legs jerk against where his own press against them to keep them spread. He wants to keep talking, work Liam up until he comes a second time, but the words twist into rough moans and ragged breaths instead, indecipherable and muffled against his shoulders.

"Faster, please," Liam begs, voice tight and Zayn doesn't hesitate to comply.

He loves the way Liam spreads him out, works fingers into him with a brow of concentration that is more adorable than anything else. He loves the feel of Liam’s cock pressing into him, the sting of the stretch, pushing deeper to nudge against that bundle of nerves that ignites flames up his spine -

But he loves Liam like this, clenching around his prick, legs trembling as his hips jerk back against Zayn’s. He loves the overwhelmed noises Liam lets out, and the way his fingers clench so tightly to Zayn’s right before he comes that Zayn is worried for a moment they might break. The pinched way he moans his name before it breaks into a breathless chuckle -

Zayn bites kisses to his sweaty skin, pulling out and holding himself up with the arm tangled with Liam as he curls the fingers of his other around his prick. Liam’s breathing is heavy, chest rising and falling rapidly as he arches his hips like he can read Zayn’s mind -

He comes hotly against Liam’s skin, the tip of his cock slipping between Liam’s arse cheeks. It is messy, the way it dribbles down his thighs and streaks across his bum, collecting around his hole as Zayn nudges the tip past the rim. Overwhelming really - and Zayn moans out, forehead resting against Liam’s shoulders as he bucks into his hand.

Liam rolls over without warning, arms wrapping around Zayn to keep him close. His lips are on his before Zayn can catch his breath, tongue sliding past his lips and curling behind his teeth. He giggles into it, breathless and buzzing from the overpower of oxytocin and lack of oxygen -

Liam hums, lips peppering kisses down across his cheeks and over his jaw. The curly mohawk at the top of his head now is even wilder, with curls stuck to his forehead and toppling over the sides. Sweat clings to his skin and Zayn moans low in his throat to keep the dark shade of pink that sticks to his cheeks.

"Okay, ready to go again," Zayn jokes lightly, jerking his hips against Liam's thigh. He shivers as his cock pulses against Liam's skin, making them even more of a mess then they already are.

Liam groans, eyes clenching shut and lips shifting into a smile. He pulls Zayn closer to him, arms tightening their hold and Zayn presses his lips to the crook of Liam's neck.

"Shower, maybe."

Zayn pouts, pulling back so Liam can see. "If you get out of this bed, I'll probably -"

Liam rolls his eyes, cutting his words off with a hard press of his lips against Zayn's. "You can wash my hair, if you want?"

Zayn hums, tickling his fingers through that curly mohawk again. His belly swoops from something that feels a lot like love -

"You drive a hard bargain, Payne."

He gives his hair a little tug, grinning at the way Liam's eyes flutter shut. The fading pink of his cheeks burns a little redder, his swollen lips pressing together tightly like he doesn’t want the sound in his throat to accidentally slip out. He wants to convince Liam to stay in bed with him, limbs tangled together as a calm settles around them (that won’t last for long, because Zayn was only slightly joking about going for another round).

"Okay fine," Zayn sighs, rolling to his back. Liam follows suit, stitching his chest to Zayn's side like there is an invisible string between them tugging him along. "I'll get up if you tell me I was right, and you like my way better than your way."

Liam rolls his eyes, resting his forehead to Zayn's. "I like being with you. Any way, you arse."

Zayn warms. He shifts his face to the side some, to press his flushed cheeks against Liam’s so he won’t see the expression on his face. His heart beats erratically in his chest from how genuine Liam’s words were -

“But in me arse especially, right?”

Liam barks out a laugh, strong arms curling under him to wrestle him out of bed. Zayn pretends to be limp, arms heavy and legs unable to do anything but wrap around Liam’s waist so Liam can carry him to the bathroom.

He curls his arms around Liam’s neck, pressing a kiss between his eyebrows. “Well, I like being with you too. Any way, or whatever.”

Liam snorts, tilting his head back to capture Zayn’s lips with his own as his back hits against the bathroom door. “Another compromise? Another round er - in the shower?”

Zayn bites around his grin, nodding. “Yeah, deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/aveszayn) if you need it!


End file.
